This Valentine's Day
by immckayla
Summary: Steve and Kate share their first Valentine's morning as a couple. Please comment with feedback!


Pale shades of gray flickered into the room as sunrise slowly approached. Steve McGarrett watched as Kate peacefully slept; her chest rising slowly up and down, her hands thrown above her head on the pillow. His eyes flicked towards the alarm clock besides her: 6:55.

Five minutes.

It was Valentine's Day, and Steve was determined to make their first Valentine's Day together special for Kate. His first plan of the day, at seven a.m., was to cook her the biggest fucking breakfast the both of them has ever seen in their lives. Breakfast was, after all, her favorite meal.

A minute before seven, Steve tentatively reached over and pressed down on the snooze button. After brushing his lips against Kate's cheek, he carefully crept out of bed and padded out into the kitchen, where he yanked the fridge door open and pulled out a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, a tub of cream cheese, and a package of maple sausages. He fired up the stove, brewed a fresh pot of coffee, and yanked out a roll of plain bagels from the bread box on the counter.

Soon, the house smelt of a mixture of scrambled eggs, bacon, maple sausages, toasted bagels, and a fresh pot of hazelnut brew. He loaded everything on to a portable wooden tray—including a small bowl of fruit that he had prepared on the side—and carefully shuffled back in to the bathroom, where Kate was still sleeping. Steve cleared everything off of the nightstand beside her and placed the tray down, before sitting down next to her and brushing her hair back with his fingers. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through a mist of sleepiness and entangled eyelashes.

"Steve?" Kate said sleepily, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, babe," He said quietly with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day," He motioned at the food beside her, and, at first, gave him a confused look before turning her head and gaping at the pile of food. Steve grinned and got up to lower the tray on to her lap and Kate stared dreamily at the flooded ceramic plate.

"I'm not going to act like a lady," She joked before picking up her fork and spearing a fluff of egg. She plopped it into her mouth, then followed it buy chomping on a piece of bacon. She continued to bite into her bagel half and followed _that _by a gulp of coffee. "Jesus Christ," She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"So I take it you like it," Steve laughed, a hint of nervousness hanging off of the tip of his tongue.

Kate looked up at him and smiled. "Steven, even if I didn't, it's the thought that counts. Thank you so much." She leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway, brushing his lips against hers and then letting her get back to her food.

"Okay, I'm going to go hop in the shower. I've got more stuff planned." He grinned and pushed himself off of the bed. He slowly headed towards the bathroom, and Kate winked at him as he looked over his shoulder one last time before entering the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Steve emerged out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Kate wasn't in the bedroom, and the tray had disappeared. Steve walked over to the walk-in closet, yanked on a pair of pants, and stepped back into the room.

Steve was just buttoning up his pants when Kate reentered the bedroom in nothing but a lacy black bra and a matching pair of skimpy underwear. They both froze in place as they took in their sighs of each other; Steve with shaggy and wet hair, completely naked with the exception of a pair of dark denims; and Kate with her foot-in-mouth-causing undergarments; smooth stomach, and messy but sexy bed hair. Her waves from the night before had only fallen out a little and they were still noticeable. Steve was breathless.

There was a spark of sexual tension between them as they just stood still and stared. Then, in the blink of an eye, the two of them broke the stillness in unison. Kate jumped on to Steve and he easily managed to catch her. She shoved her hands into his hair and their mouths melded together, and Steve couldn't help but notice that she tasted like honey dew. His hands gripped the thighs beneath her ass and he backed towards the bed, where he dropped down and leaned against the headboard. As they fell down, Steve unclasped her bra and Kate shimmied out of it, allowing him to throw it across the room where it landed against the window and fell to the ground.

Kate gasped as Steve's fingers found her nipples and rolled them under his thumb. His lips and tongue were doing their work on her neck and she pressed herself into his body; her ass pressing into his hard groin. Her cold hands fluttered down his abs and gripped the waistband of his jeans as he bent his head down and teased her nipples—which, she had reminded him on countless occasions, were _sensitive_—and she let out a loud moan.

"You're going to wear me out if you keep doing that," She said with a pleasured giggle before he smashed his lips against hers.

"Well, we can't have that," Steve growled. Kate smiled and quickly unbuttoned his pants; yanking them and his boxer briefs down at the same time. His nine inches of pure man sprang out and nearly slapped against her abdomen, but it sprang back just in time. Running out of patience, Steve curled his fingers around the waistline of Kate's underwear, and not wanting to waist any more time, completely ripped them in half and tossed them aside.

Kate dropped her jaw and he simply looked at her with a "What?" expression. Shaking her head with a smile, she was again caught off guard as Steve's thumb found her clit. He rubbed, causing her to let out a loud groan and her body to shudder with absolute pleasure.

Steve reached over and snatched a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. He quickly rolled it on, and Kate grabbed his cock, directing it inside of her. As she lowered on to him, her left hand gripped the back of his head and, with her breasts pushed in to his chest, arched her back and let out a gasp.

"Oh, _god_," She said before lowering her head and nibbling on Steve's bottom lip. He smirked and she started rotating her hips; switching from a circular motion, to a back-and-forth motion, and an up-and-down motion. "Oh, yeah, _Steve,_"

Her sigh was pleasure-filled and her fingernails clawed into both of his shoulders. Her head was tipped back and her back was arched. Steve used his large hands to roll her nipples—_again_—and she let out another scream.

"_Oh my _god, _fuck!"_ Kate's first orgasm came fast and quick, but the pleasure was still there all the while, nonetheless. She continued moving around on his dick, bending her head down to share rough and heated kisses with him every once and a while.

"Yeah, fuck. Kate, baby." Steve groaned, the words coming out in hoarse whispers. As she rode him, he found her clit once again with his thumb and she clawed at his chest, leaving red marks that only fed his desire for her further. "Shit!"

"_Give it to me!"_ Kate screamed. "Oh, god, baby, give it to me!"

Steve's hand came down on Kate's left butt cheek and she let out a satisfied yelp. She rode him harder and harder until her next orgasm came and she dug her nails into his scalp and back. She buried her head into his neck, screaming in ecstasy.

"_Yes, Steven!"_ She breathed heavily as she came back to back. Steve felt her juices surround his cock and he clasped her hips with her hands, manually moving her on his dick until he reached his own climax, tilting his head up and straining his jaw.

_"_Fuckin' A," He yelled. "Kate!"

Steve let out the breath he was holding Kate sighed in to his neck, her hand barely hanging from his shoulder. She closed her eyes, exhausted from her 'work out', and contently leaned against him, with him still inside of her. Steve didn't bother moving—he loved the electricity that was exchanged between their bodies whenever they touched; and he was tingling with that electric current.


End file.
